One factor that customers take into account when selecting a cellular operator is the quality of cellular voice calls. Customers may be willing to pay higher monthly premiums or consume fewer voice, text, or data resources in order to experience higher quality cellular voice calls. Thus, a cellular operator may invest money to purchase resources (e.g., cellular towers and equipment placed thereon) that improve voice call quality on its network. Determining which resources to purchase may be difficult due to challenges in measuring voice call quality and challenges in selecting the resources which are most likely to improve voice call quality per dollar spent. As the foregoing illustrates, new approaches for evaluating cellular voice call quality may be desirable.